


(un)lucky

by flambydelrabies



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flambydelrabies/pseuds/flambydelrabies
Summary: Ludger Will Kresnik is chronically unlucky.
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	(un)lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABRINA!! i'm really thankful to have met you and you're a very dear friend to me! I wrote you a little ludju in hopes that this will prep me to eventually write something a little longer for these two haha. Someone got mad at me on my last drabble about there not being enough plot (in my 600 word drabble?) so yeah, full disclaimer, this is not really supposed to be a very like... intensive fic, it's just a cute little gift for my friend, so please enjoy the food, or don't, up to you!

Ludger Will Kresnik was, in every sense of the term, chronically unlucky.

The moment Jude’s fingertips pricked and pulled against his wound, he winced like he’d been stung and instinctively moved to tug his arm away. Jude frowned in return.

“How did you even manage this?” he pried, and his voice stumbled just enough for Ludger to notice. “I can heal you, but it’s a pretty nasty gash.”

“I was cooking.” Ludger glanced down at his wrist, an inelegant gash spread wide across the whites of his forearm that left the kitchen sink dotted red. “For you, actually. You showed up just in time.”

Jude hummed back as if he understood, but the flattery fell short as he tended to the incision spread wide against Ludger’s arm. “I’m going to have to clean this before I do anything else. Just hold still for a moment, okay?”

When Jude fumbled around Ludger’s cabinets for his expertly-placed bottle of saline solution, Ludger craned his head from his arm to the boy in front of him who was fretting perhaps ten times more than he needed to be. By now, Ludger was no stranger to situations like this; cuts, scrapes, burns, broken bones-- anything one could name, he’d probably found himself caught in the throes of by now. He attracted misfortune in a way that could have been fascinating had it not looked so much like a death sentence at times.

And still, through it all, Jude stuck around.

Quickly, Jude swiped the sterile solution across his wound and Ludger tried not to grimace at the bitter sting. “How does that feel?” he asked, and Ludger’s pulse jumped like thunder.

“Well, it burns a little, but I guess it’s better than the alternative.” Ludger threw his head back and exhaled-- it seemed like it didn’t matter what he did to himself or what kind of small tragedies he attracted, Jude was always there to pick up the pieces and position them back together into something beautiful. The distance between them muffled the hum in Jude’s voice, but left it no less sweet as he thrummed mana from the tips of his fingers into Ludger’s ceasing wound; even after all this time by Jude’s side, his fascination with Rieze-Maxian healing artes never dimmed.

And then when Ludger least expected it, Jude kissed the inside of his wrist, lips lingering just below the spot that he’d treated seconds ago. Such a profound display of tenderness teased a smile from Ludger’s lips, and he reached with his free hand to thread his fingers through Jude’s velvet hair.

“You must be tired of patching me up by now.” Ludger sighed with a smile that pulled to the right, but they both knew the answer to that simple statement long before it was spoken.

“I could never!” Jude laughed, and the flush on his cheeks made Ludger stare like he wanted to be caught. “Just… try and be more careful next time, okay? You’ve really got a knack for beating yourself up.”

Ludger laughed now, too, even if it was in exasperation. “Well, if you’re done patching me up, then what do you say we finally eat? I made pasta with tomato sauce. My specialty.”

Jude beamed, and he looked back at Ludger like he’s something precious. “You know, I would expect nothing less.”

Without hesitation, Ludger took his hand, and he kissed him--

Maybe, after all was said and done, not everything in his life was a catastrophe.


End file.
